


Daddy-day

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: My son [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Esme looked at the paper on her desk. The teacher gives them an invitation to the Daddy-day.That will be in 1 week. All of her friends are happy and already talked about their fathers, but Esme was sad.She had a dad, in fact, she had two dads but they are always really busy, and Max one of her classmates always said that she shouldn't bother them or they would bring her back to the orphanage.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: My son [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Daddy-day

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after "My son", but it is not necessary to have read this ff to understand this one.  
Mickey and Ian are now married and parents of Yev and Esme

Esme looked at the paper on her desk. The teacher gives them an invitation to the Daddy-day.

That will be in 1 week. All of her friends are happy and already talked about their fathers, but Esme was sad. 

She had a dad, in fact, she had two dads but they are always really busy, and Max one of her classmates always said that she shouldn't bother them or they would bring her back to the orphanage.

Esme really loved her two dads and can’t imagine living without them.

All her classmates were really proud of their dads.

“My dad is the best! He is a doctor.”

“My dad is again better! He is a hairdresser.”

The teacher approached Esme, still sitting in front of the sheet of paper.

"Are you happy that your dad comes to see you in class?"

"Yes." She asserted in a very small voice.

*******

When she came home that evening, Esme was divided between the idea of talking about all this with her parents and the fear of disturbing them if she talks about that.

Although she knew that her parents loved her very much, Max's words kept ringing in her, and the fear of being taken back to the orphanage far from her family terrified her more than anything else.

She stopped a few steps from the kitchen where she could hear her two fathers talking together.

"That guy will have my skin!" Mickey groaned, sighing.

"I'm sure it'll work out," Ian said, sitting next to him.

"How do you want it to get better, he's always giving me more work. I don't even have time to pick up Esme at school! "

"Stop blaming yourself. Esme is a big girl now, she knows you can't go to keep her every day and the school is right next door, "Ian said, trying to reassure Mickey.

Esme discreetly took a step back before climbing into her room.

She crumpled the invitation for the daddy-day and threw it into her basket thinking that her parents were already too busy to participate in this stupid day.

******

“Esme? Esme, come here please.” 

Esme passed her head through the doorway. She didn't remember doing a silly thing, but her dad usually used that tone only to scold her.

“I did nothing… I promise…”

“Come here.” Order Ian.

“But I did nothing.”

“Esme !”

Slowly the child went to her dad and finally saw the piece of paper in his hand.

“What is that ?” He asked, showing her the piece of paper.

“Where did you find it ?”

“I’m the one who asks questions. What is that ?”

“Paper from school…”

“About what ?”

Esme looked at her feet and asked.

“For Daddy-day…”

“Why didn’t you tell us about this ?”

“I didn’t want to bore you…” She mumbled.

“Why would it bore us ?”

“Daddy said he don’t have time for anything... ”

“Esme, that wasn’t what daddy wanted to say! This is important…”

Ian took Esme in his arms and added.

“All about you is important, and never boring us. Understand ?”

The girl nodded shyly.

“ I’ll talk with daddy, we’ll come, I promise.”

“Really…?”

“Promise.”

******

Esme was sitting with her classmates. This time it was Ian who had accompanied her, and now he had gone to meet all the other parents.

Esme seemed tense and worried that Mickey wasn't here yet.

Ian knew that Mickey would do anything to please their daughter, but he felt his husband tense when he explained the situation. He didn't know what he was thinking about, but he wanted to keep his confidence. 

He knew that when Mickey wanted something, he did everything to get it. And he was sure, Mickey wanted to please their daughter.

The many murmurs shared by the parents around him pulled Ian out of his trance and he raised his head to understand what had drawn all the attention.

Mickey had just entered the room. 

He didn't seem in the least comfortable, either because of the unfamiliar place he was in or the costume he wore.

Ian knew this costume perfectly because it was the one Mickey had worn on their wedding day.

The memory of that day awoke a lot of thought in Ian's mind.

He motioned for Mickey to join him, hoping to keep under control his reaction to his husband's presence.

"You're handsome." Ian said in a whisper when Mickey joined him.

"I didn't know what to wear... I know Esme wants us to look cool..." Mickey grumbled, looking down.

"Anyway it's a success, Esme seems to love it." Ian pointed out, pointing to their daughter facing them, stars in her eyes.

Mickey let out a smile before scowling again and silently ordering his daughter to focus on the teacher.

Ian interlaced his fingers around Mickey's.

Several parents by their side seemed to notice this mark of affection, but Ian paid no attention to them.

******

"Dad, you're the coolest!" Esme said passionately, running in Mickey's arms once the class was over.

"What about me?" Ian asked, pretending to be outraged.

"You too, but especially daddy." The girl explained, clasping her arms around Mickey's neck and clutching her cheek against her father's.

Ian accepted the defeat with good grace before noticing the arrival of Esme's teacher to them.

"Mister Milkovich, misters, sorry," she began, visibly embarrassed by the situation before daubing.

"I didn't know- I mean-"

"Does Esme work well in class?" Mickey asked, delighted to put an end to this woman's torment, and his at the same time.

"Yes. she is very attentive and very wise, "she said.

"Is that a lie? You, wise?" Mickey amused, looking at his daughter before adding.

"Why are you not like that at home then?"

"I changed my mind. you aren't the cooler anymore, it's daddy! "She affirmed, pulling herself from her father's arms before grabbing Ian's hand, laughing.

Mickey pulled his tongue out and Esme did the same before laughing again.

They quickly managed to get rid of the teacher and followed Esme throughout the school so that the little girl could introduce them to each of her classmates and their parents.

******

Esme was delighted, all of her classmates loved her two dads and they all decided to become bigger like them.

Pride could be read on her face when they left school.

She kissed her daddy again before climbing into the car, eager to tell the whole family about her day.

*****

"I'm exhausted," Mickey growled as he closed the door to their room.

He had just left Esme at Debbie's, just like Yevgeny, he could finally enjoy some of his day.

"I didn't think this day was so important to her." said Mickey.

"We have to pay a little more attention to her ... We work too much," Ian said in turn.

Mickey nodded, sighing.

"Do you know that you're absolutely gorgeous in this costume?" Ian questioned with a smile on his face.

Mickey raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Really?"

"Really. It's a crime not to put it on more often. "

His remark tore a small laugh at Mickey who explained.

"I didn't know what to put on this stuff and then I remembered that Esme had loved this costume when we had shown her the pictures of the wedding."

"It's a very good choice ..." Ian said as he moved closer.

"I too like this suit ... It reminds me of great memories," he added, playing with Mickey's tie.

"Ah yes? And which ones? "Mickey amused himself.

"Follow me and I'll show it to you," Ian ordered, pulling Mickey's tie a little further to draw him to him.

They came back to their wedding night that night before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
